This invention relates generally to a sun shade or sunscreen which is mounted on the roof of a vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle sun shade having a plurality of moveable arm members which are collapsible into a storage position with very little effort.
As is well known, especially in tropical or semi-tropical climates, present day vehicles having large areas of glass are readily heated by the sun's rays, heating the interior of the vehicle by the so-called "hot house" effect. It is not uncommon on summer days to find temperatures inside a closed windowed vehicle reaching 120.degree. Farenheit. Although many vehicles have air conditioning, the tremendous heating effect inside the vehicle by the sun oftentimes negates the effect of the air conditioner requiring several minutes of operation before the interior of the vehicle is sufficiently cooled for the comfort of the passengers and driver. Many devices have been shown in the prior art in an attempt to provide a vehicle sun shade, these devices being characterized by being extremely cumbersome and impractical in operation.
The instant invention provides a compact, easily actuated, foldable vehicle sun shade providing complete sunscreen protection of the vehicle interior when in the non-stored position, while allowing the user to quickly fold and collapse the sunscreen to a stored position to allow the use of the vehicle. The device includes a pair of front and rear rotatable sunscreens for the front and rear windows and a plurality of side telescopically extendable and rotatable sun shade support rods which may be quickly and easily rotated into a parallel relationship with a supporting frame mounted on the roof of the vehicle. The basic supporting frame may also be utilized as a luggage rack or article carrier.